


Too Many Thieves

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Alias Smith and Jones
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-17
Updated: 2010-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-06 09:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I just hate to see friends not getting along."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Many Thieves

"That'll teach you." The words, contemptuous and malicious, were punctuated by hard jabs of a boot meeting his gut. "Next time someone asks you nicely for your money, just give it over, see? You don't want to be making him work so hard. He's liable to get a mite upset, like me." Rough hands were pawing through his clothes, but Matthew no longer had the breath to call for help, nor the strength to put up even token resistance.

"I think that's enough." A calm, even voice came from the mouth of the alley. The hands on him froze. Matthew tried to get a glimpse of who was speaking, but couldn't see beyond the bulk of his assailant, crouched over him.

The man snarled menacingly over his shoulder, "This ain't none of your business, stranger. Just a little disagreement between friends. Best you be moving on."

"Well, I just hate to see friends not getting along," the other voice said mildly. Then, "Best _you_ be moving on, I think. Now." There was steel in the tone now, and Matthew knew, even without looking, that the speaker meant business. The ruffian growled something, let go of Matthew, and turned.

The sound of a gun being cocked, soft though it was, carried clearly in the quiet night air.

Anxious to see what was happening, Matthew rolled over and worked to get his feet under him, but a wave of nausea hit, and it was all he could do to curl up miserably around the churning in his belly. He heard someone running away, then footsteps walking toward him. He peeled open his eyes frantically, but the face that peered down at him wasn't his attacker.

"You okay, mister?"

Matthew nodded automatically and opened his mouth to answer, but his stomach spasmed, and he groaned instead. The stranger got hold of his arm and held him steady. "Take it easy. Just breathe."

Matthew breathed, waited for the sick feeling to pass, then tried to stand again. With the man's help, he managed it without disgracing himself. He leaned heavily against a crate and fished out a handkerchief to mop his face, wincing as he felt the tender spots already starting to swell. As he did so, he got his first good look at his rescuer, and realized, with a shock of surprise, that he couldn't have been much more than a boy.

"Hey, what's going on?" A worried voice made them both turn. The outline of a tall, slender man was running towards them. The young man held up a hand, and the other stopped short, some yards away. He turned back to Matthew.

"You sure you're alright?" he asked.

"I think so," Matthew replied, still panting a little. "Thank you, son, I can't tell you how much I appreciate what you did. It was mighty brave of you, going up against a dangerous thief like that."

The stranger smiled slightly, and said, "Too many dangerous thieves running around these days."

"Listen," Matthew said, reaching into his coat, "I don't have much money, but I wouldn't have any of it left if it wasn't for you. I'd like to--"

The young man shook his head. "Just glad I could help, mister." He touched the brim of his hat and stepped back. "You'll excuse me, but, truth is, I really _do_ have to be moving on. I suggest you make yourself scarce, in case your friend has a mind to come back. And you might want to avoid dark alleys in the future." Matthew nodded ruefully.

He watched as the young man joined his waiting friend and the two of them walked swiftly towards the street. Fragments of "Kid, I swear..." and "...couldn't just leave him, Heyes" drifted back to him as they disappeared from his sight.


End file.
